Secrets Hidden
by anonymousjane
Summary: Buffy is a spy, Angelus is a spy that used to work for the enemy, they have to work together to fight against the enemy ala 'Alias' (Spike, Dru, the master) BA, WO
1. The New Guy

BUFFY TURNS ALIAS  
  
Hi guys! Okay, this fic basically is an AU, where everyone is human, and Buffy is a secret agent. Angel is also a new agent who has a bad reputation, as he used to be on the enemies side. Spike, Dru, the master and the Order of Aurelius are the bad guys. Mostly cos I love Spike and Dru as the bad guys, they're funny!  
  
Pairings = B/A, W/O, S/D... and maybe more, if u want them  
  
I totally DISCLAIM everything! I own NOTHING!!!  
  
I really hope you like this, please RnR  
  
Chappie one;  
  
Buffy breezed through the Sunnydale High school doors, confidently striding down the corridor to her locker. She dumped her books from first period, and swung the door shut, before sauntering off outside in search of Willow, Oz and Xander. She found them sitting at a table in the student break area.  
  
"Hey guys," she greeted them, taking her place beside Willow.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander greeted, "Avoiding the mystery meat in the cafeteria again?" Buffy smiled, "Sort of," She replied, before turning to Willow, "So, how goes the parental persuasion front?" Her best friend shrugged, "Well, they didn't exactly say no." She told her. Buffy grinned, "Great! That means they're definitely gonna cave!" Willow looked doubtful, but Xander shared Buffy's grin, and gave Buffy a high five. He looked so goofy and excited that Willow couldn't help but smile too. She noticed that even Oz had the hint of a smile on his lips at the thought of the gang spending a whole weekend together to celebrate the start of the holidays.  
  
A shrill beeping noise caught their attention, as Buffy smiled sheepishly at them and removed her beeper from her back pocket. She frowned in annoyance, and looked up to see Oz raise one eyebrow at her. She shrugged at the group, "Sorry, guys, gotta go." She gave one more apologetic glance, before turning and heading away.  
  
Buffy walked into the school library, crossed the room and slumped into the nearest chair available. "You rang?" She called, knowing that Giles would be in his small office, probably doing research of some kind. He came out of the small room, his nose buried in paperwork of some kind. He walked over, before setting the files on the table in front of her. "Ah, yes, Buffy," he began "It would appear that your services are required once again..." Buffy groaned, rolling her eyes, "How did I know this wasn't about over due library books?" "Well..." Giles started, "You did make a com-"  
  
"Yeah yeah I know, I made a comittement to the agency and I have to stick to my word yadda yadda yadda." Buffy interrupted, "But, it's just that you guys call on me every week for another mission, surely there are other agents?"  
  
Giles sighed, removing his glasses and polishing them. "I know that this can be a strain on your social life, Buffy, but as you well know, you are the best agent we have at the agency, and we need the best."  
  
Buffy shrugged, "I know," she said, "I just like to hear you say it!" she smiled, before turning business like and focussing on the immediate problem. "So, what's the gig?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, you of course know about the 'Llamia' mystery that we have been working on for the past 2 months?" He stated more than asked, and at Buffy's nod, he continued, "Well, we have recently discovered that 'the Order' have somehow gained crucial information regarding the secret."  
  
"Let me guess," Buffy interjected "You want me to steal it for you?" "Yes and no," Giles answered "We need the information, but we don't want the Order to realise that we have a source of information regarding them, so it will be an undercover operation."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow, "We have a source?" She asked, surprised, "Who?"  
  
Giles looked at her, "My old friend Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, his team is joining the agency, and he of course is the Handler of Liam O'Conner."  
  
Buffy was shocked, "You mean Angelus, A.k.a 'the scourge'?" she asked incredulously. Giles nodded.  
  
Buffy had of course heard of him, he was well known for being a very good spy, just as she was. But Angelus was also infamous for previously working for the Order itself. The Order was The 'Order of Auralius' it was the group that was the main enemy of the agency Buffy and Giles worked for.  
  
"Are you sure we can trust him?" she asked her handler. She knew that she should give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to put her life in danger based on information provided by someone who used to be associated with the enemy.  
  
Giles sighed, "I believe him to be telling the truth, of course we can't be sure, but everything that he has told us so far has been accurate. I realise that this may be hard, but I would suggest that you try to trust him, as you will undoubtedly be working with him in future.  
  
Buffy considered this, before putting it aside and asking, "So, what's my alias?" Giles was glad that she didn't chose to dwell on the subject too long, "You will be going as 'Elleanor Collins,' the wife of Peter Collins, a rich banker." He told her, "You will be attending a party held by Luke Bishop, which is where I'm sure you will be able to infiltrate his study and ascertain what they know about the 'Llamia' case."  
  
Buffy took this all in, Luke is the second-in-command to the leader of the Order, 'the master'-(what an original name!) and she was sure that she would be able to find the information she needed in his office. She wasn't being cocky, she just knew what she was capable of. She looked up at Giles,  
  
"Who am I partnered with this time?" she asked him.  
  
"Agent Finn" her handler replied. Buffy groaned, she really hated working with him. He was a nice guy and all, but he somehow managed to irritate Buffy beyond belief every time they worked together. 'Oh well' she thought, I guess at least Oz'll be on the intercom, so I'm not totally alone. Speaking of which;  
  
"Does Oz have any gadgets for me?" she asked. Giles nodded, explaining that Oz should have the details by now, and that she should go and find him.  
  
"Will do," she exclaimed, getting up and walking over to the door. She paused a moment when she heard Giles call out to her; "Buffy? Do be careful." She turned around and smiled at him, "You know me!" she replied, before quickly slipping out the door.  
  
Buffy sat slouched in her chair in her last lesson, listening to Ms Carpenter drone on and on about Shakespeare and how great he was. Suppressing a yawn, she looked around to where Oz was siting, just to the right of Willow, who was beside Buffy. She decided that she couldn't wait any longer, and so took a spare piece of paper from her book, and scribbled down;  
  
Oz, did ya get me any pressies?  
  
She then folded the paper and passed it on to Oz. Oz took the paper, looked at it, quickly wrote something down and inconspicuously handed it back to her. She opened it up and read his reply;  
  
Yup,  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and caught Oz giving her a half smile from beside Willow. Oz was well known for being monosyllabic. 'Should have known he'd do that' she thought to herself, 'oh well, guess I'll have to wait after all'.  
  
After school, she caught up with Oz, and stuck out her hand. "Gimme!" she said, 'who says he's the only one who can use one word sentences?" she thought triumphantly.  
  
Oz looked at her, and smiled before handing over a ring.  
  
"Ooh! Pretty" Buffy exclaimed, looking at it. Oz smiled.  
  
"It has a camera installed in it," He explained, "You just press down on the top and it takes pictures."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows, impressed and slipped the ring onto her finger, extending her hand to admire it. Oz took this opportunity to dump a deodorant spray into her hand.  
  
Buffy cocked an eyebrow, "Trying to tell me something Oz?" she asked, Pretending to be insulted. Oz grinned, and explained that it was used to knock out opponents, one spray and they'd be down for at least a couple hours.  
  
"Cool! Thanks, Oz" she said, "I'll speak to you tonight!" Oz nodded, and with that she took off, headed back home to change into 'Elleanor Collins'  
  
Buffy entered the massive hall, wearing a red silk dress, and very high heels. She was wearing a dark auburn wig, which was curly, and very authentic, and she knew that she looked great. One of her favourite parts of her undercover missions were her disguises, she loved being able to change her appearance so much. She was wearing a much darker foundation than usual, as she wanted her skin tone to blend well with her hair, and she was on the arm of a slightly nervous Riley, who was wearing a tuxedo and a fake moustache and short black wig. Buffy had tried really hard not to laugh at him when she had first seen him, all in all he did look rather silly, but only because she knew what he really looked like, she was sure no-one else would notice. She led them over to the centre of the room, were couples were dancing to a very slow song played by an orchestra, all the while looking around herself, scanning the area for Luke.  
  
Discretely she put her hand to her ear, where the intercom was, and spoke to Oz at the other end, "Oz, you spotted Luke yet?" She knew that Oz had used his amazing hacking skills to gain control of the cameras in the building.  
  
"Nope, not yet," came Oz' reply, "but his lackey Thomas is to your right." Buffy turned her head to look in that direction, immediately spotting the guy in question. His suit was totally out of date, she thought, 'look at those sleeves rolled up!' she thought in disgust. 'And the shirt! Its even worse!" She shook her head in disbelief, only snapping out of it when she overheard him talking to someone else;  
  
"Luke has asked me to host this today, he had some... business to take care of."  
  
Buffy frowned, wondering whether it had anything to do with what she was here for. She turned back to Riley, who, unsurprisingly, hadn't heard a word, and was concentrating on the neckline of her new dress. She rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her to the stairway. They looked around them, checking to make sure that no-one would see them, before making their way up the stairs and into the hallway. She sighed, relieved that they had made it. Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the corridor ahead of them. Panicked, they looked around them, searching for a way out. There was none, and as the guard came into view, she did the only thing she could think of at the time, she threw herself on him, and asked in a slurred voice;  
  
"Hey mister, d'you know where the lil' girlie's room is?" The guard looked taken aback, unsure of what he should do. Thankfully, Riley caught on, and grabbed Buffy's arm.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, she may have had a little too much to drink," he said, smiling apologetically. The guard nodded, and took a few steps away from Buffy, as she smiled maniacally at him. He pointed down the corridor, "That way," he informed them, before hurrying away.  
  
After he had gone, they both let out their breaths,  
  
"That was a close one!" Buffy sighed.  
  
"Yeah!" Riley agreed,  
  
Buffy put her hand to her earpiece again, "Oz?" questioned,  
  
"Yup?" Oz replied  
  
"You know where his office is?" she asked him, looking at the corridor, full of doors.  
  
"Second on your right!" Oz told her.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy replied, before motioning for Riley to follow her and walking into the office.  
Looking around the small room, it wasn't hard for Buffy to spot the file on the table.  
  
"Here it is!" she told Riley, picking up the file.  
  
"How do you know it's the right file?" asked Riley. Buffy looked at him with raised eyebrows,  
"Maybe 'cos the title says 'Llamia' on it" she suggested, showing him the block capital letters written clearly on the front of the file.  
  
"Oh!" Riley said. Buffy sighed and began using her ring to take pictures of each page of the file. She had one more page to go, when they were interrupted. She hurredly put the file back where it was, joping that the last page wasn't too important. Quickly she looked around for an escape. The footsteps were getting closer. Riley was panicking.  
  
"St!" he exclaimed in an urgent whisper, "What do we do?" he asked her.  
  
Buffy spotted the window to the side of the room, and realised that it was their only chance. She rushed over to it, and climbed out, with Riley right behind her. Luckily there was a drain pipe that they could climb down, and so they escaped.  
  
They quickly ran over to their vehicle and sped away from the place, hoping that no-one had seen them.  
  
Buffy walked through the library doors the next day, and dumped the ring onto Giles' desk.  
  
He looked up from a particularly thick book, and picked up the ring.  
  
"Hmmm... I trust the mission went well?" he asked  
  
"Uhu! Easy as cake!" she said, then frowned, "Or maybe it's easy as pie, I'm never really sure on that one."  
  
"Indeed!" Giles said, "Well, well done."  
  
"Kay!" Bufy said, before turning to go. She was once again stopped by Giles' voice.  
  
"By the way, Liam will be attending this school as of today" he informed her. "I trust that you will greet him properly?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Sure" she assured him, then she turned and headed for her first class.  
  
Buffy arrived at her class late. Sighing, she pushed the door open and entered.  
  
"Ms. Summers!" the teacher called, "Good of you to join us!" Buffy beamed at him, and took her place next to Willow, and shrugged at her questioning look.  
  
Willow frowned at her best friend, "How come you're always late?" she asked.  
Buffy was about to answer when something caught her eye. She saw a new addition to the class, and he was gorgeous! He had Dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and he was dressed in black jeans and a white wife beater with a black open shirt. She gestured towards him to Willow. "Who's that?" she mouthed.  
  
Willow smiled knowingly at her. She knew that the new guy was hot, but she had her eyes on Oz. She whispered to Buffy, "His name's Angelus!" Buffy's eyes grew wide as she looked back at him.  
'wow!' she thought. 'I guess it won't be so bad working with him after all! I mean, he has to be better than Finn!'  
  
Phew! That was long! Soz bout that, I just needed to get the whole  
back story thing set up! I've never really ever finished a story  
before, I usually start ones, then don't finish em for ages, but I'm  
hoping to actually continue this one... if anyone wants me to. If you  
think it's a stupid idea however, please tell me so I don't keep  
going, oblivious to how bad it really is! That'd be really  
embarrassing!  
  
The story isn't concrete yet though guys, so if anyone wants me to  
write in anything, Ill definitely consider it, any pairings you want  
me to add in, or a plot line or something? Maybe you guys might want  
me to stop being mean to Riley, and set him up with Sam? Seriously,  
please help me out with this, I'd be really grateful, even if you just  
want me to STOP writing!  
  
Also, I really wanna know whether people want me to let Willow and  
Xander know about the spy stuff or not? I cant really decide for  
myself?  
  
Thanx for reading, cyaz  
Angie : ) 


	2. A Rocky Start

Hi again! I was sooo happy about all the reviews I got that I decided to write another chapter right away! I tried to take into account all that you guys suggested to me, which includes: more interaction between Oz and Willow, (though there is still more to come.) The fact that Xander and Willow DO know about their secret spy life, the fact that Riley is a bit of a pratt, and Buffy and Angel getting off to a rocky start.  
  
To Rosie = please read my reply at the bottom, this chapter may not be to your liking, thanx for the constructive criticism : )  
  
I hope that I did it okay, if anyone has anything else they would like me to add into my story, please do tell me! Thanx : )  
  
I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING!  
  
Chapter 2; A rocky start.  
  
Buffy walked across campus with Willow, smiling as she listened to her friend ramble on about how cool this weekend was going to be. Buffy was pretty psyched about it too, and had been planning little else all week. Well, apart from that one little mission she had been on, but that was really nothing compared to some of the work she had done.  
  
She cringed as she remembered climbing out of that office window, landing silently on the grass, whilst Riley crashed to the ground in a heap beside her, panting so loudly, Buffy had been sure that they would be caught. Fortunately they hadn't, and apparently, Buffy would be getting a new partner in future. A tall dark and handsome partner, she mused, before catching herself. She came back to reality to realise that Willow had been calling her name, with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry Will, I was kinda thinking about something, what did you say?" Buffy asked, with an apologetic look on her face.  
  
"Let me guess, that new student?" Willow guessed straight away. Buffy was surprised, and yet when she thought about it, she didn't know why, Willow was her best friend, and knew her better than anyone else. She also always knew when Buffy was lying, so Buffy decided to just fess up.  
  
"Yeah, alright, y' caught me! You know, Giles says that I might be... working with him in future." She said, making sure that Willow knew what she had meant. Willow and Xander where her closest friends, and so, she had had to tell them the truth about her job, and they had been great about it. It was such a relief that she didn't have to keep things from them anymore.  
  
Willow was surprised, "Really? Angelus is a..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "an agent?" Buffy nodded, and before she knew it, she was thinking about what it would be like to work with him. She knew all about his past. Everyone at the agency did. She knew that he had been lied to. She knew that he had joined the Order of Aurelius, thinking that he was working for the good guys. Two years ago, he had discovered that he had in fact been working for the very enemy he thought he was fighting against. When he had realised this, he immediately contacted the CIA, and after a lot of tests, he proved himself loyal to them.  
  
There were a lot of people who weren't sure about Angelus... hell, even Buffy didn't know if she could really trust him, but there was something about his eyes. They were so deep and dark that she could almost lose herself in them...  
  
Once again she started when Willow called her name, "Buffy! Snap out of it!"  
  
"Oh... sorry!" Buffy smiled sheepishly at her, and, not really wanting to talk about it anymore, changed the subject to one that she knew Willow wouldn't mind talking about.  
  
"So, have you seen Oz lately?" she asked. Willows face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree as she thought of him.  
  
"Well, the other day," She began, as if she had been wanting to tell Buffy this for ages, but had held it in on account of Buffy's weird daydreaming mode. "He asked if I'd come see him play at the bronze!"  
  
Willow grinned, totally excited about it. Buffy smiled back at her, knowing that they both liked each other. Oz had never been one to talk about his feelings, but Buffy had known him for a long time, and had learnt to read his facial expressions pretty well. And she knew that whenever he saw Willow, he would get his half smile, and would only have eyes for her.  
  
"That's great Will!" Buffy exclaimed, glad for her friends, and hoping that those two would get together soon. At that moment she caught sight of Angelus. He was sitting alone under the shade of a tree on the field to their right. She looked at Willow, knowing that she had seen where Buffy had been looking, and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm thinking now would be a good time to introduce yourself" Willow smiled  
  
"Well," Buffy returned, "It would be the polite thing to do!" and with that she waked determinedly over to where Angelus sat.  
  
As she drew nearer, she noticed that he had his eyes closed. Buffy hesitated, unsure of whether she should approach him. She was startled when his voice suddenly asked, in a rather harsh tone.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Buffy hesitated still, he hadn't even opened his eyes. His abrupt manner had taken her by surprise, he had looked so peaceful... so... Angelic. She smiled as she thought that, unaware that Angelus had opened his eyes, and was now gazing at her steadily.  
  
"What do you want?" he repeated, waiting for her to answer his question.  
  
"Ummm... well, I..." Buffy was caught of guard as she saw that he was very impatient for her to finish whatever she was doing, so that he could be rid of her.  
  
Then Buffy started to think more clearly, she grew angry at how rude he was being, 'who does he think he is?' she asked herself, before indignantly continuing;  
  
"My name is Buffy Summers, I am 'the slayer', and I know that you are Angelus, and that you are 'the scourge'" She decided to be blunt, using both of their codenames so that he knew she was for real. She expected him to at least be surprised. Most people were when she told them who she was and what she did. She realised that she didn't really look like someone of that description and she remembered that Xander had actually fallen of his chair when he had found out.  
  
Angelus merely looked up at her with those soulful brown eyes. "I've heard of you." He stated.  
  
Buffy met his gaze, "I've heard of you too." She said. Angelus quickly looked away. Buffy hadn't expected to see the pain in his eyes when she had said that. But he looked back up, his face expressionless, making Buffy wonder whether she had just imagined it, when he replied,  
  
"Most have." She knew that he was right, he was notorious in the spy world, as he was the first person to ever have left the Order, and still live.  
  
She shrugged, unsure how to continue the conversation. Angelus finally seemed to be paying attention, "Looks like we're gonna be working together." He stated, his tone was neutral, and Buffy couldn't tell what he thought of the situation. Buffy frowned slightly, and replied in the same tone that he used,  
  
"Look's like."  
  
Angelus merely nodded. He wasn't sure what else he should say. He had known who she was before she had approached him. She may not know it, but her own reputation was just as far reaching as his own, if not more so. She had been the youngest secret agent in the United States ever, as she started when she was 12. She had exceeded in all areas, and for such a long time now he had wanted to meet her. As he looked up at her, he realised that not even her glowing recommendations from almost everyone he met could have prepared him for her beauty.  
  
He gazed up at her, not moving a muscle, wishing that he could talk to her, yet knowing that he wasn't good enough for that. He was so ashamed of what he had done. 'I'm so stupid!' he thought to himself, as he had many times before. 'I believed everything they said to me!' He really had felt like the biggest mug. 'How could I have been so gullible?!'  
  
He had briefly been stung by her words when she had told him that she had heard of him. He had known that she would have, but for that moment he had had to look away from those piercing green-blue eyes, Her beauty really was unimaginable to him, and he had felt so unworthy of her attention.  
  
It had been 2 years since he had discovered the truth about the Order, but the guilt was still there, the wound still fresh.  
  
He hadn't been allowed any contact with the order so far and hadn't been permitted to know the progress of the CIA in that matter. However, he had proved to be very useful, and had helped a lot by revealing vital information about the master and his followers. Now, as his reward, he had been assigned to be Buffy's partner. Finally he would be able to take his revenge on the Order.  
  
But for now, he would settle for being able to think of something to say to Buffy, as she stood in front of him, hands folded across her chest, and a frown on her features.  
  
Buffy looked down at him, he was still looking into her eyes, but he seemed distant, as if he were thinking of something else. Buffy noticed that his eyes had a haunted look about them, and Buffy wasn't sure what to do. Finally she snapped herself out of her trance like state, and proclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well, guess I'll see ya around." Before walking of, back into the school. She didn't look back, but she could feel his gaze on her back, watching her go. Buffy frowned further, slightly unsettled by how their meeting had gone.  
  
Angelus sighed, 'Well, that didn't go so well!' he thought, before turning his head back, and shutting his eyes once again.  
  
Buffy's frown faded as she spotted the gang sitting at their usual table. She sat down next to Xander, grinning at how Oz and Willow were sitting so close together.  
  
"Hey guys!" she greeted them, Xander smiled at her through the mouthful of burger that he was in the middle of chewing, Oz gave her his trademark half smile and nodded his head, and Willow smiled brightly at her.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Willow asked her. Buffy shrugged, not really sure herself.  
  
Xander, who had finished his mouthful looked at the two of them curiously.  
  
"How did what go? C'mon, guys, spill!" he insisted, looking back and forth between them, waiting for them to tell him what's going on.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him, and snagged one of his french fries, before explaining,  
  
"New guy I might be working with." She told him briefly, "And I dunno how it went, Will, it was kinda weird."  
  
"Well, You might see him at the bronze later, maybe you could talk to him then," Willow suggested  
  
"Yeah I guess." Buffy said, thinking about what she would say if she did bump into him.  
  
"So everyone's going?" Xander asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Yup!" smiled Willow, "We're gonna watch Oz play! And Oz and Willow looked at each other smiling, whilst Buffy looked on, attempting to forget all about Angelus, and think solely about having fun tonight at the bronze.  
  
It was easier thought than done.  
  
Okay! That was my second chapter. If you thought that it wasn't as good as the first, or you have a suggestion as to how it can be improved, please tell me!  
  
Thank you sooo much to everyone that reviewed! It really made my day, I've never gotten so many for my first chappie before! : ) : ) : )  
  
The Red Cheese is Wax = hey, kul name! Thank you so much! I love the WO pairing as well, it's my second favourite next to BA! I tried to do a little more WO in this chapter, but there will probably be a lot more in chapters to come... hope you liked it! Thanx for reviewing! : )  
  
Jaet = Hell yeah! BA rules! Totally agree with you on that, hoped you liked this chapter, not much spy stuff, but it's coming I promise! Thanx for the review! : )  
  
Story Oracle = Thank you so much! And I definitely will now that I know people are taking an interest in this story! It will DEFINITELY be BA!!!! There is no way in hell I am writing BR story... it's just not my fave pairing! Thank you so much for reviewing, hope you like this chapter... much more BA to come! : )  
  
, = great name! Lol, Thanx a lot... and thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this one! : )  
  
Fallin-slayer 17 = hell yeah I will! Thanx a lot for reviewing, means a lot to me... hope you liked this one! : )  
  
Urangel = Thank you sooo much for your review, it really helped a lot! I took your advice and let the gang know the truth, and I'm trying to do the whole BA tension thing... I have a feeling that you will love the next chapter... lots of BA planned... hope you liked this chapter, thanx! : )  
  
Lizzie b = thank you so much, there will definitely be a lot more BA goodness in chapters to come, thanx for reviewing, hope you liked this chappie! : )  
  
Monkichl = thank you very much, me too! Hope you liked this one, thanx for reviewing! : )  
  
Relaxed-guru89 = gotcha, ill email ya latz! Thanx! : )  
  
BAAnne9 = thank you so much, I really am glad that you liked it! I hope you liked this one as well! Thanx for reviewing! : )  
  
Rosie = Wow, first off, it's great that you took the time to write so much, I really appreciate it. I really am glad for the constructive criticism, so don't worry about that. I want to apologise for how I am portraying Riley in my fanfiction. I am aware that in the show he is a really sweet guy, but I only just got your review after I finished writing this chapter. If you'd like me to, I could have Riley become a better person and proving himself. I was thinking of doing this through his meeting Sam maybe? And, maybe Riley was just having an off day.  
  
About Buffy being a spy and the best in the agency, all will be explained in due time, as will the questions you asked about Buffy's parents and schedule. Do you watch Alias? Cos that might give you a few hints as to what I'm planning. As for Angelus, I didn't mean to portray him as a 'bad ass' what I meant to show was that he used to be on the enemies team, without realising it. He then came to the bad side, and there are a lot of people in the agency that don't trust him because of his past. I was trying to show that he has a dark past, one which I will show a lot more of as the story progresses. The Order being out to get him or not as the case could be is a major part of the plot line, so I don't want to give away too much, but I will tell you that there is an explanation. Angelus is still in school, because he is younger in this story than on the show, he is not stupid, this is something that he wants to do, get a normal education. He does in fact have a very high IQ in my story, but the main reason that he is on the good guy team in my story is that he has vital inside knowledge on the Order.  
  
I do actually agree with you on the title of my story, I couldn't think of a better one, could you perhaps suggest another? The title and the summery are probably my biggest downfall, I'm sorry that it wasn't at a very high standard, and I will now be spending my time trying to think up better ones.  
  
Thank you very much about the characters, I will try to concentrate more on Xanders and Willows characters from now on, and I will take a lot more time over my story in future, thank you for bringing this all to my attention.  
  
I would just like to say sorry for disappointing you in my story, I promise that I will try my best in future to improve on the areas you have suggested, I am also sorry about this chapter, I realise that it is not much better than the first, but as I said, I only got your review after writing it, and I have decided to concentrate on my third chapter now. Thank you very much for reviewing. : )  
  
Okay! Wow, I was blown away by your reviews, please keep em coming, the more you review, the more incentive a have to keep writing and updating regularly!  
  
Thank you all so much. Hope you liked this one, please review, Cyaz!  
  
Angie : ) 


	3. Ya Missed One!

** Hi there again!  
  
It really is sooo great that you guys are taking an interest in my story, so I feel really strongly about not wanting to disappoint any readers. So, if anyone has anything that they would like to read about in my story, I will seriously consider it if you ask me. Also, if any part of story was, well... a bit crap, please do tell me so that I don't keep making the same mistake.  
  
So far, people have been asking for more BA, more WO, and maybe a little bit more of the spy stuff, I have gladly obliged, and hoped people like this chapter. My thanks at the end! : )  
  
** Chapter 3: You Missed One!  
  
Buffy waved goodbye as the currently navy blue van drove away from the school, taking its passengers, Xander, Willow and it's owner Oz with it. It was the end of the day, and Oz had offered Buffy a ride, but she had declined, wanting to walk. 'Besides' she thought to herself, 'I'm not in that big a rush to get home anyway.'  
  
She sighed to herself, and continued on her way back to 1630 revello drive on her own. The route was familiar, and Buffy barely noticed which way she was going, it seemed automatic, and comforting. She liked to take the same old route for walking home. It was ordinary, predictable. The exact opposite to what the rest of her life was.  
  
Sometimes she wished for a normal life, a life which didn't require her to risk it every week or so, one where the most pressing thing on her mind was what she would be wearing at the bronze tonight. But then she remembered that she did have a choice, and this was it. Despite the down points to her job, it was something that she knew she was born for, and that she wouldn't give it up if she could help it.  
  
This was old territory for Buffy, she would often debate with herself as to whether it was all worth it, and every time she decided in favour of the agency. She would hate to let Giles or... Giles... down. This having been settled in her mind, she allowed her thoughts to turn to more pressing matters, what she would be wearing at the bronze tonight.  
  
As she continued down her street, she mentally sifted through her wardrobe, trying to place an outfit with the style of the Dingoes music. She barely even noticed that she had arrived at her house until she noticed someone quickly exiting it through the front door. She looked up at her father, who had noticed Buffy wondering up to the house. He was wearing a business suit as per usual, and was carrying his briefcase in one hand, his keys in the other. Hank Summers was incredibly distinguished and had the permanently hard, set features of a man well respected and very important. His hair was neatly combed and his attire impeccable. He strided towards his car, briefly glimpsing at Buffy, as he explained,  
  
"Break-through at the decryption department, I'm needed there. Sorry."  
  
Buffy blinked, then shrugged, she never really relied on him being home much anymore anyway.  
  
"S'okay, I was planning on Bronzing it tonight anyway." She told him.  
  
Her father paused before getting into his black BMW to look carefully at his daughter, "Have you got your beeper on you?" he asked.  
  
Buffy pulled the small black object from her pocket and held it up, waving it to her father so that he could see it.  
  
Mr. Summers nodded, "Good girl," he told her before getting into his car and driving away.  
  
Buffy watched after the car for a moment, before turning back and entering her house.  
  
It was silent as she threw her jacket on a hook by the door, and made her way into the living room. The Summer household was big, making it seem all the more vacant these days. Buffy sighed again and slouched down on the sofa, resting her feet on the stool in front of her.  
  
She turned her head to the right, looking at the table beside her, hoping to see the remote lying there, waiting to be used. No such luck. What did catch her eye however was a picture. The picture was encased in a golden frame, and was in the centre of the table. It showed a woman, with golden blonde hair and kind, caring eyes. Buffy remembered those eyes. It had been 6 years since she had seen them last. Her mother had died on the 7th of June, 6 years ago, of a brain tumour. Buffy had never seen her body. She remembered coming home one night, and her mother just not being there. She hadn't thought much of it at first, but that was before her father's phone call from the hospital.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, but could still see the smiling picture of her mother, looking up at her from the confines of the metal picture frame. Buffy shook her head, clearing her thoughts. A lot had happened since then, her becoming an agent just part of it. She tore her eyes away from her mother and headed upstairs to change for the bronze tonight.

** ...**

Buffy entered the closely packed hall, wearing a deep yellow halter-top with a daring neckline and a short black skirt, with a jean jacket over the top. She saw the appreciative glances from a lot of the guys as she passed them, smiling and looking away as a tall, heavy set jock type grinned and winked at her. She strolled over to where her friends were sitting, right next to the stage where Oz and the Dingoes were performing their song, 'Pain.'  
  
Willow looked up at Oz, playing the lead guitar on stage, admiration evident on her face. Buffy waited a little while longer before sitting down, enjoying the Dingoes new song, it rocked! When the song came to it's end, Buffy cheered along with everyone else in the Bronze.  
  
As the band started up on another song, Buffy sat down at the table, grinning at her two best friends and taking her jacket off.  
  
Willow pulled her eyes away from Oz to look at Buffy and smile. She then looked back, before doing a retake and raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Wow Buffy, you look dressed to kill!" she exclaimed. Then her eyes widened as she thought of something, "I m-mean.. not dressed to KILL... or, I mean... are you?" she asked in a high pitched whisper.  
  
Buffy smiled and shook her head, "No, Will, I'm not on a..." she lowered her voice so only she could hear, "Mission" before continuing, "This is the bronze! I'm pretty sure the only government conspiracy here is what they put in the chilli peppers."  
  
"Oh." Willow said, and Buffy couldn't help but hear the note of disappointment in her voice, as she turned back to the band.  
  
The gang had always helped Buffy out with research when it was called for. It was against the agency's policy to reveal secret identities, but Buffy had hated to lie to them, and since she told them, 3 years ago, they really had helped her and Oz out a lot. However, they had never been allowed on a mission with her. It was much too dangerous, and they knew that, it just seemed that sometimes they felt left out when she went out on her missions, leaving them behind safe, but disappointed.  
  
She turned to Xander, smiling at his goofy grin, knowing that he of all people had wanted to get involved with her missions.  
  
The song finished, and the whole crowd in the bronze cheered for them. Oz set down his guitar and jumped down from the stage. He came over to the table, smiled at all of them and sat down in between Xander and Willow.  
  
"You were amazing!" Willow enthused, grinning almost maniacally at him.  
  
"Yeah, man, that was pretty rocking, way to go!" Xander added, and Buffy nodded, smiling at him.  
  
Oz shrugged, "Well, we don't know very many chords yet," He said, "But we do have really big amps, so, we're getting there." He smiled and Willow grinned at him.  
  
Buffy noticed Xander turn to look at something, and rolled her eyes when she realised that it was Cordelia.  
  
She strode in, closely followed by her Cordettes, the mindless followers that were her friends. A dark haired guy caught up to her,  
  
"Cordelia," he said, "You wanna dance?" Cordelia barely even noticed him, bah to say,  
  
"Not with you!" as she continued past him, never even breaking her stride.  
  
Xander followed her progress with his eyes, a goofy smile fixed on his face. As he saw her nearing their table he quickly stuck his hand in the air and waved to some surfer types, standing round by the bar, and yelled across to them.  
  
"Hey dudes! Surfs always up somewhere in the world!"  
  
They turned and saw him, and, looking at him like he was an alien, shook their heads and turned away.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Xander turned back to the others, noticing Buffy's raised eyebrow, and Oz's expressionless expression. He shrugged,  
  
"Our friendship is deeper than words." He explained to them, before turning his attention to the new band setting up on stage.  
  
Buffy shared a look with Willow before noticing Cordelia walk towards their table. She and her sheep/followers/friends stopped in front of Xander, as Cordelia paused in her journey to remark to Oz;  
  
"You know, you could do so much better than these losers." Indicating Buffy, Xander and Willow.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows but said nothing, Willow got a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Did you want something?" Xander asked her in an abrupt tone, having heard her make the same statement too many times to care much anymore.  
  
Cordelia ignored him and turned to Oz, "If you see Devon, tell him I'm looking for him." 

"Having boy troubles, queen C?" Xander asked innocently.  
  
Cordelia glared at him. "do I have boy troubles?" She exclaimed, "Tell me, loser Harris, has ANY girl EVER spoken to you of their own free will before?" she didn't wait for his response as she finished. "Didn't think so," smiling maliciously at him.  
  
Buffy took this moment to grab Xanders arm and pull him to his feet.  
  
"Let's dance." She told him.  
  
Xander saw Cordelia and her followers turn away, and called over to their retreating forms,  
  
"Check back tomorrow, I'll have that devastating comeback ready!" At Buffy's look, he said, "Not one of my best, I know."  
  
Buffy sighed and pulled him onto the dance floor, noticing Cordelia's scowl as she went back to looking for Devon.  
  
Once they had found a spot, they started to dance and sway to the music. Well, Buffy did, Xander sort of bobbed up and down with a huge grin on his face, and Buffy couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He smiled wider before slowing down his pace and saying, "I just hope I don't step on your feet, Buff" apologetically.  
  
Buffy smiled at him, "You kinda already did." Xander sort of shrugged in a goofy way, again smiling apologetically, and Buffy was glad that Xander didn't seem to mind about Cordelia's jibes.  
  
Just then, a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Mind if I step in?"  
  
Buffy looked up to find tall dark and handsome himself staring intently at her. She blushed and nodded at Xander, who gave him a long look, before smiling at Buffy, and stepping away.  
  
Angelus took Xanders place in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her. Buffy hesitated a second, before resting her hands on his shoulders. She looked up at him, surprised at his actions, he had seemed so hostile when they had last spoken. She wasn't surprised to find his expression unreadable. The song they were dancing to was slow and rhythmic, and as they looked into each others eyes, both felt a strange sort of peace.  
  
She allowed herself to relax in his embrace slightly, and was more than surprised when he leant his head down to hers, and whispered in her ear. It took her a second to realise what he had said  
  
"Did you bring your beeper with you?"  
  
'Oh.' Buffy mentally scolded herself for having, however briefly, thought that this was anything other than business. She also had to reprimand herself for leaving her beeper in her coat pocket, which was still on their table. It was such a stupid mistake, and not one that she of all people should have made.  
  
Angelus seems to realise that she didn't have it on her, and in stead of rubbing it in, as she had expected, decided to ignore it, instead, telling her.  
  
"Giles and Price want us to stake out a mansion in Glake, That's were they're holding the last page."  
  
"What's so special about the last page?" Buffy asked, remembering that they hadn't been able to get the very last page of the Llamia file.  
  
"Wesley said that it's proved to be 'pivotal in which course of action we shall persue'" Angelus informed her, using a British accent for the last part, mimicking his handlers.  
  
Buffy smiled, "The one page I don't get is the vital one!" She exclaimed, sighing.  
  
"I suppose we're gonna need Oz as well?" She asked, noticing that Willow and Oz were dancing nearby, looking happy and content.  
  
"Couldn't do it without him." Angelus stated, and Buffy sighed once again, before moving to go and get him.  
  
"However," Angelus pulled her back, and spoke under his breath,  
  
"It can wait till the end of the song."  
  
Buffy looked back to Willow and Oz, gazing into each other's eyes, and silently agreed. Buffy knew that he had only said it so as not to draw attention to themselves, leaving in the middle of the song, but she smiled at him anyway, resuming her earlier position in his arms.  
  
When the song finished, Buffy and Angelus reluctantly pulled apart and made their way over to where Willow and Oz were now sitting with Xander at the table.  
  
Buffy grinned as she noticed that Oz had his arm, nonchalantly over Willows shoulders, and that her best friend looked over the moon about it. She hated to break up the cute couple, but...  
  
"Hey Oz, something's come up." She told him.  
  
"Figures."Oz raised an eyebrow, before getting up and turning to Willow.  
  
Willow also got to her feet, "Is this like, a ... 'thing'?" she asked him, worriedly.  
  
Oz nodded, "Sorry," he said, and, if you knew Oz really well, as Buffy did, you could just see the slight change in expression as he said it.  
  
"Yeah, sorry guys," Buffy offered.  
  
Xander saluted them "May the force be with you." He stated, along with many elaborate hand movements. Buffy grinned, and headed with Angel outside. Oz stayed long enough to kiss Willow on the cheek, before following the others, leaving her standing with a dreamy expression in the middle of the bronze.

**Elizabeth May = thank you very much, it is very sweet of you to say that. Because most of you seem to like it, I'll definitely be continuing the story, so thank you very much for reviewing, I hope that you liked this chapter : )  
  
Sunnydales-Own = Thanks a lot! I really like Buffy and Alias as well, sorry I didn't keep Will and Xand in the dark, I hadn't gotten your review when I wrote the second chapter. Hope you still like it though! (I have a bit of a shock planned for them soon tho! ;) )Thanx for the review, : )  
  
Mrs. Rhett Butler = really? Yeah, I guess the similarities are there. Thanx for the advice, hope you liked this chapter and the last one. Thanx for reviewing, : )  
  
Miss-ange = yeah! Thanx, I love the combo as well, I've been looking for other fanfics like it to read, but when I couldn't find any, I decided to just write one myself, although it's not really a crossover as such. That's a really gud suggestion, thanx... keep reading, and you'll see whether it happens or not ;) thanx sooo much for reviewing hope you liked this chappie! : )  
  
Elizabeth = thank you soo much, I also love the BA WO pairings. Thanx soo much for reviewing, I really hope you liked this chapter : )  
  
Rosie W = Tank you sooo much once again! Your reviews really do help so much. I'm glad some of your questions were answered, please remember that this is only the start of this story, so there will be some mysteries until the end, I think that it keeps it interesting. ;) Thank you very much about the characterisations. I know that quite a few people are disappointed that Xander and Willow know about the spy business. At the time when I wrote it, it seemed that more people wanted them to know, so I've decided to write in that they have never seen her on a mission, so that there will still be some element of surprise for them. Hope that makes it a little bit more interesting.  
  
Yeah, Angelus did actually come as a bit of a surprise to me as well, even though I wrote it, but I wanted him to still have that sort of brooding thing going on for him that he does in the show. I hope it seems less.. weird... in this chapter.  
  
The title is getting to be quite the pain in my ass at the mo, I keep coming up with titles that seem way to corny to be taken seriously, and I can't help it. At one point I even thought 'undercover liaisons!!' cringe!! anyway, now I'm thinking maybe, 'hidden treachery' or 'hidden secrets' or 'The hidden path to revenge' but they don't really sound right either.  
  
Thank you so much for taking the time to help me out, your review definitely wasn't a pain in the ass, there is absolutely no reason to think that. You really help me out with my story, and I am really grateful. I hope you thought that this chapter was okay, : )  
  
The red cheese is wax = Hi again! Thank you so much, that is so okay, your reviews help me to know what you guys want to read and therefore what to write, so thank you soo much, I hope you liked this chapter as well, : )  
  
Urangel = blushes awww, you really are an angel! again, thank you sooo much, of coarse I thankd you, u reviewed, and reviews inspire me to write, : ) I really hope that you liked this chapter as well, thanx for reviewing : )  
  
Lizzie b = hi again! Thank you very much, hope you liked this chapter aswell, has some more ba gudness! Well, kind of. More to come, thanx 4 reviewing : )  
  
ManniElf18 = Hey thanx, well, ya don't have to wait anymore! Hope you liked this chapter, it took a while to write, soz bout that. Thanx for reviewing! : )  
  
Krissy = Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Here you go. Hope you like it! Thanx for reviewing! : )  
  
The chosen 3 = Hi! I cannot tell you what an honour it was to receive your review. Thank you very much electric pancake, it's a shame that noone you know watches it (the fools!!!) I'll try to do something about my writers block... I've heard of a cure sold on the black market, but it's pretty expensive... so it might take a while. I'm writing 4 stories at the same time at the mo, (soz I get distracted easily : ) ) I will definitely be describing a lot more stuff when she is on this next mission, which is why I have left the story here, so that the next chapter can be almost all mission. Hope you like it! : )  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed!!! I love you all!!! I'm really sorry about the long waits, I'll try to do better, I promise!  
  
AN = Just wondering whether anyone could tell me whether it is true that before every class American students have to pledge allegiance to the flag? If anyone could tell me, that would be great! Thanx : )  
  
Pleeeeese review! Constructive criticism always appreciated, anything you want added, please ask! : )  
  
Btw, if you want, come check out my other stories : )  
  
Luv Angie : ) **


End file.
